


Christmas in the Commonwealth

by N3kkra



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas in the Commonwealth, F/M, First Christmas, Inappropriate Use of Science, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Blind Betrayal, Post-Canon, Post-Institute Fight, Post-War, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: It's their first Christmas after they saved the Commonwealth and finally brought peace to everyone. Faith and Gabriel (Danse) know just what the other needs to make this Christmas the best.





	Christmas in the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonoftheMidwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/gifts).



> This is a Christmas Gift to one of my best friends! I hope she enjoys!

            Faith grinned and stepped back to examine her handy work. Absently, she reached down and ran her fingers through the short hairs on the top of Dogmeat’s head. “What do you think, boy? Will he like it?”

            The dog sat down beside her and panted happily. She decided he agreed and turned around to grab the packages she had stacked on the couch to place them under her new Christmas tree. It was a bit rough, she had spent the last month going through homes and stores to find Christmas decorations and at least one tree that had survived not only the blast from the bombs, but the two hundred years of sitting around that followed. What she ended up with was a single tree that had been built from the remains of many other trees. Some of the branches were more realistic than others, some darker, and some frosted with fake snow to add cheer to the home –and work for whoever cleaned up afterward– and a few even had fake pinecones. Faith had found a single box of matching ornaments in blue and silver. She loved the colors together, and she knew Gabriel would too.

            The thought of her husband made her smile, and Faith backed up to look at the tree with the newly placed presents under it. Brown paper with colored ribbons was the best she could do as the decorative paper she’d used before the war was all but gone or destroyed. What she could find hadn’t been enough to wrap the scissors she used to cut it. So, brown paper from the Institute’s stores it was.

            Being director had its advantages.

            A knock on the door made Faith spin around and answer. Allie Filmore grinned kindly, “Director Swenson, I was just looking for you. There’s a party in the commons…?”

            “Oh yes,” Faith’s hand smacked her forehead in embarrassment and she looked over her shoulder to the tree and presents. “I was just finishing up decorating for Gabriel.” She looked back at Allie to see that smile waver slightly when she looked at the tree.

            “It’s… very nice. You do know that BioScience could have grown you one… right?”

            “I think this is just fine,” Faith lifted her brows at the woman. “Gabriel and I like to be reminded of what’s up there. Besides, BioScience would have taken too long.”

            “Of course,” Allie nodded and stepped back. “Did you want to walk together?”

            “Come on, boy,” Faith called Dogmeat who came trotting along beside her into the hall, then she closed and locked her door with a touch-key. Allie frowned at that.

            “When did you have a lock installed?”

            “When I moved into Shaun’s room,” Faith looked at her and paused. “Is there a problem?”

            “No… it’s just… no one would dare–”

            “Of course not,” Faith passed the woman, going for the stairs. She was dressed in casual clothing, like the rest of them. It had been stated in the memo that no one was allowed to wear work clothes to the Christmas party. Faith hated seeing everyone in their lab coats and jumpsuits. It looked so…. Her nose wrinkled at the thought and she shifted the white sweater she wore, enjoying the feel of the soft knit on her skin. Her black jeans were tucked into her tall black winter boots, accented with white fur to match her swear in color. She’d had enough time and supply to do her hair too, so her long, blond locks were bouncy and wavy, falling past her shoulders. Gabriel always loved seeing her hair down, and since this was going to be their first Christmas in the Institute; she wanted it to be perfect.

            The music playing in the Commons reached her room, but it hadn’t prepared her to step into the North Pole. She knew that Gabriel had promised to decorate the Commons today and she trusted it would be done efficiently and practically –as that was who he was– but this was more than she’d expected done, and somehow it had all been finished since she’d gone up to her room this morning. False snow was sprinkled over the grass and the trees were frosted with it as well as strung up with Christmas lights in a rainbow of colors. The waterfalls had lights projected into them to make them dance beautifully and all of the balconies were decorated with lights and trees.

            She’d been so busy decorating their room she hadn’t even looked out the window to their balcony to see what he’d done. He’d gone so far above what she expected that all she could do was stand there and stare around, her mouth hanging open in shock.

            “Do you like it?”

            The deep voice rumbled behind her just before arms circled under her arms and a heavy head rested on top of hers. He was warm, like an open fire wrapped around her. The rough of his beard caught her hair when she nodded, unable to speak. He chuckled, the sound was deep in his chest, shaking her with him slightly.

            “I don’t know what things looked like before the war, but I saw pictures of stores and home decorations, I hope I did it right.”

            “Gabriel,” she spun around in his arms and laid her hands on his chest. “It’s perfect.”

            He smiled, crinkling the corners of his chocolate eyes. He had to look away from her as his cheeks warmed, but she just gazed at him. The old scar down his right cheek and eye, the smile lines that have taken over ones the ones that used to be from worry, the black of his hair starting to silver in his sideburns, and the grey coat over the red sweater over the collared button-up he wore. As she took that last bit in, she stepped back and looked at the clean, dark pants and the black shoes he wore.

            “Where did you…?”

            He grinned and shrugged, trying to look casual. “I had some synths come with me to a warehouse downtown. It was picked thoroughly, but there were some things still sealed up.”

            “You look outstanding,” she said and lifted green eyes to meet melting chocolate.

            “You look ravishing, Faith,” he whispered huskily. That made her heart flip and her core heat up.

            Biting her lip to hide her smile, Faith turned to Allie who was standing awkwardly nearby, avoiding looking at the two of them. Her cheeks warmed up more when the scientist turned to her. “I see M7-97 has done a praiseworthy job.”

            “Yes, Gabriel has.” The statement came out firm, pushing right past the embarrassment and shyness she’d just felt. She hated when the scientists tried to (not so) subtly remind her that Gabriel had been _manufactured_ here rather than born. Her hand immediately reached out and snagged her synth husband’s hand. He squeezed, getting her to look up at him and he nodded passed her, ignoring Dr. Filmore’s comment.

            “There’s more, I, uh, sort of spoiled a surprise for Shaun,” he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

            Faith lifted a brow at him, “What surprise?”

            “ _SANTA?!?_ ”

            Both Faith and Gabriel turned at the gleeful child’s cry on the other side of the commons. All of the children in the room spun around to look and at once rushed the man in crimson and white. Faith’s hands flung up to cover her mouth at the sight of eight dainty reindeer decked out in golden ribbons and silver bells. The pulled a wheeled carriage that was shaped like a snow sleigh, at the front sat a fat, white-bearded man dressed as Santa Clause, a picture perfect representation of the legendary man. Faith’s heart picked up and she shook her head as faces popped up in the back of the sleigh with a large green sack bulging with what she knew to be presents.

            “Elves?” she turned to Gabriel and gaped at him. “They made _elves_?”

            He smiled at her and nodded. “The reindeer were harder, actually. The radstags in the Commonwealth frighten easily and are hard to catch alive, but… Santa’s reindeer wouldn’t be tainted all the way up in the North Pole.” Faith shook her head and looked at the majestic animals as they circled the commons, prancing about at a steady pace, heeding the commands of Santa while coolly regarding the children screaming with excitement.

            “When did they make them? It had to have taken them so long…?”

            Gabriel scratched the back of his head, “I’ve had the idea for a while… since before the Battle for the Commonwealth. We met around Christmas, you talked about it on the mission to ArcJet.” Faith gazed up at him, her memory following him back. “That was your first Christmas in the Commonwealth, and you spent it with Knight Rhys, Scribe Haylen, and I. We had no idea anything about the holiday, it…” he frowned and sighed.

            Faith smiled, “I had Codsworth, remember? He gave me the holotape from Nate and a can of purified water. It wasn’t so bad. Elizabeth was interested in my stories about before the war, too.”

            “So was I,” he touched her cheek. “I was keeping my distance, treating you like the mercenary I thought you’d be. Even after you told us about the Vault, I thought your heart was to the Minutemen and you wouldn’t come to work with the Brotherhood.”

            Faith leaned against a railing, and they both looked at the crowd of children circling Santa as he reached up to elves in the sleigh to retrieve presents. She could see Shaun’s black head, hair tussled and messy to match Gabriel’s rather than the combed-over style he’d worn when she first arrived when the real Shaun had been looking after him. Her heart squeezed and she shifted into Gabriel’s side. “Maxson lost me when he sent me after you like a hound to a hare.”

            “I know,” he circled an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

            “You still dream of the night we…?”

            “Yeah,” he cleared his throat and she nodded, letting her wet eyes lock on Shaun’s head. She could remember the sight of the Prydwen, burning and bright, falling out of the sky, into the airport where it took out Liberty Prime and all of the high-ranking Brotherhood soldiers. The Railroad had been quick to follow, once the Minutemen withdrew their aid to the Old North Church. Synths, Coursers, Gabriel, and Faith had gone in and made sure they were done. It was the only way.

            She would have… might have sided against her baby, her Shaun, if Maxson had been what she thought he was. But he’d turned his back against his best soldier –the man she loved. After spending time with the Minutemen, she knew that it didn’t really matter, that the synths were people, ghouls were people. The Railroad was right, but they went about it wrong. She couldn’t stand for the sneaking around and the stripping of memories and personality based solely on their whims. A synth could be free and remember who they were, and now that she was in power at the Institute, she was able to implement new rules. Synths were made and given more choice, personalities were allowed to develop on their own.

            Gabriel had been a test done well. When she came back to the Institute after Maxson turned his back on him, she convinced them to give her his code, allowing her to open up the memory block put in place by the Railroad.

            M7-97 had been a Courser, a good one, ten years ago, and had gone missing on one of his missions. After his memories were opened, it was learned the Railroad had cornered him and drug him off to have his memories wiped and replaced. Jason Cutler was his handler and took him far from the Commonwealth, only to end up joining the Brotherhood in the Capital and return some years later. Gabriel’s opinions shifted immediately. He was a Brotherhood soldier, but he had been an Institute Courser first, and his loyalty had never wavered. He didn’t want freedom, and the fact it had been stolen from him…

            It made his choice to join her in the Institute easy, and they came to live there together, with her grown son Shaun until he died.

            Gabriel shifted in front of her and tipped her chin up to look at him. “Last Christmas we spent locked in combat with rebels, you didn’t have the influence you do now, and they would never have listened to me giving them orders.” A smile curved his lips, “But a few months ago I put in the order to have it all ready by today, and now…” he turned so they both could see Shaun run up with a wrapped present from Santa. It was brown paper drawn on by a robotic hand to get the perfect pattern.

            “Mom! Dad!” he came to a halt in front of them and grinned widely. Faith’s eyes flicked up to Gabriel to see his reaction. It was still new, but Shaun didn’t seem to notice when the grizzled soldier smiled warmly, his heart visually melting. “Can I open it?”

            “Of course,” Faith said and Gabriel knelt down in front of the boy as he plopped down on the ground and opened the gift. She smiled at his face when the boy lifted up a green and steel laser rifle replica.

            “It looks just like yours, dad!” he stood up and pointed it at the ground, pulling the trigger to shoot a red beam harmlessly at their feet. “So cool!” he looked up at Faith and Gabriel chuckled.

            “It will be good for practice, just keep it out of people’s eyes.”

            “Can I play with the others?” he turned around to see the other kids opening their gifts. Some others had the laser guns, but all of theirs were Institute styled.

            “Yes, be home before bedtime,” Faith warned and the boy was off.

            “I’m glad he likes it, I was worried.” When her husband stood up, she looped an arm through his.

            “We should go upstairs and open our presents…”

            “Present _s_?” he lifted a brow, curiosity peaked.

            “Come,” Faith led the way to the stairwell that would take them to their room.

            Dogmeat had been left behind downstairs with the children, and no one but gen 2 synths had noticed their ascent, so Faith figured they had somewhere around a half hour to an hour before someone came knocking. She was grateful for the lock she placed because some people forgot that just because she’s in her room, she may not want to be disturbed.

            “Faith…”

            Heart stalled, she watched her husband’s face carefully, trying to discern if he liked the tree or not. A wide smile cracked his lips, then and she let out a long, relieved breath. “You like it?”

            “It’s…” he chuckled and shook his head. “I was going to have BioScience make a big one, but it would take years for it to grow properly…”

            “I thought…” she stepped up to him and ran a hand down his chest to his hard stomach, “It would remind you of how we met. Life is… shit up there, but here everything’s so…”

            “Perfect,” he supplied and she smiled. “Only because of you,” he pointed out and she flushed, looking away.

            “Gabriel…”

            “Can I open my presents?” he grinned, leaning in closer, so his face was pressing against hers. “I’d like to unwrap this one first.”

            His hands slid down her sides and stopped on her hips, his thumbs slipping under the sweater to brush her bare skin. A shudder ran up her spine, pulling the corners of her mouth up. “Who said this was a gift wrapped for you?”

            “It better not be for anyone else,” he growled, a smile plain on his face and in his voice, but the rumble warmed her, deep in her belly.

            “Mmm,” Faith hummed and stepped back lifting her arms. “Then unwrap me.”

            “With pleasure,” Gabriel came forward and ran his hands up under her sweater, his hot touch making her shiver with anticipation. He took his time, letting his chocolate eyes drink her in as he moved those burning fingers up her waist, to her ribs, the band of her bra, then higher, allowing his palm to brush the curve of her breast. Her teeth snagged her lower lip, keeping a whimper deep in her throat. He wanted to make her beg or to make her boisterous.

            Her sweater lifted beyond her shoulders, blocking her field of view, so she heard, rather than saw, him crack a smile before laughing and saying:

            “Why are there antlers on your bra?”

            Flushed and bound up in her shirt so she couldn’t see him, Faith took a moment to reply, “Because… I have a nice rack?”

            That got a deep chuckle out of him and he finished lifting the sweater over her uplifted arms. His warm eyes traced the line of her bra, following the antler pattern across the red fabric. It had been the only bra like it she could find and was just a cup size small, so she had a small pooch trying to spill over. “You’re breathtaking, Faith,” Gabriel whispered and touched her jaw, his callused hands kind on her soft skin.

            “You only saying that because my titties are out?” she teased, smiling widely. Her arms came up to squeeze them together and his attention snapped to the straining fabric.

            His brows arched upward at the center and his eyes filled with desire, a small whimper left his parted lips, and then he was on her. His lips pressed to hers so that the coarse hair of his face scratched, and his scalding hands ran up and down her sides. Stopping at her hips, he made a point to bend down to her more, reaching behind her to grab her ass. A surprised, and happy, squeak escaped her, breaking their kiss. But her husband didn’t stop, his mouth immediately went to her throat.

            “Gabriel,” the word was little more than a whisper, but it was loaded, filled with need and permission. He took that chance to unbuckle her belt while she pushed his coat off of his shoulders. When the grey thing slipped from his wrists, he was on her again, deft fingers working on her jeans next. She kicked off her shoes as he kneeled in front of her, kissing down her stomach to her hips.

            He paused when her bright socks caught his eye and he smiled, looking up at her with screwed brows, “Really?”

            “What?” She grinned, “They’re festive.”

            The socks were thick, perfect for the cold floors of the Institute, and striped with the three colors of Christmas. Gabriel was careful as he pulled her jeans down, only letting the crimson underwear reading _‘Unwrap Me’_ distract him for a moment. “Where did you get all of this?”

            “Lots of digging around,” Faith confessed and stepped out of the pants, leaving her socks in place. “I wish it was all a little more coordinated, but…”

            “You look amazing,” Gabriel hushed her and kissed her belly, right under the button. She smiled down at him, hands running through his thick black hair. “I couldn’t find anything but this, I’m afraid.”

            “You look great, Gabriel,” she tugged on his hair to make him look up at her, green and brown eyes locking on each other. It’s in moments like this that her brain draws up connections between Gabriel and Nate. They looked so alike that Shaun genuinely could have been Gabriel’s blood. It was probably why she fell so hard and fast for him. And why when they did things like this it felt familiar –as if they’d done it before the War. But that was Nate, and this was Gabriel.

            Her husband stripped off his sweater and button up in an easy lift, pulling the clothing over his head and tossing it to the floor a little ways away. She knew his itch to clean would come after they were finished, but she loved how she could distract him from his OCD long enough to make love.

            When Gabriel stood, he took Faith up with him and carried her over to the bed. When he lied her down, she drew up a leg and watched him. They didn’t speak, instead they listened to the Christmas music seep into the walls and fill their silence. _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_ made her smile as her husband made a show of turning his belt loose and working out of his pants. Immediately, her eyes dropped to the red and white candy cane striped boxer-briefs he sported.

            “I thought you said you couldn’t find anything like that?” she rolled over onto her stomach and crawled on her belly to the edge of the bed.

            “Not like yours,” he stated and placed his hands on his sculpted hips. Faith’s tongue traced her lips and she looked up at him through her bangs. His gaze was locked on the swell of her ass, the crimson thong disappearing between the mounds. She took the chance to grab the candy cane in his striped shorts. “Oh,” a surprised sound escaped him as he stiffened. Then he relaxed and looked down at her with a cocked head.

            His brows tipped and she smiled, keeping her eyes on him as she slipped a hand into the fold to pull him free. Faith grinned when his focus narrowed to where she touched him, gripping his base so that he hung in front of her. His length was enough to draw heavily on the head, pulling him down to stare straight back at her. A glistening drop caught the low light in the room and Faith locked her eyes on his as she ran her tongue up the tapered flesh.

            Gabriel hissed, sucking air through clenched teeth as anticipation and need fought his self-control. She knew he wouldn’t rush her, or force her to do something she didn’t want to, but she had to admit she enjoyed seeing the conflict in his eyes. Faith reached up and guided one of his hands to her head, encouraging him to knot his fingers in her hair as she shimmied closer to him still.

            Her tongue traced lines from his base to the head, over and over, she spread the slick with her hand, pumping her fist along his length. When she added a twist over the head, Gabriel’s hand in her hair tightened and she responded by leaning in and circling her lips around the head. Her husband’s breath picked up, becoming more audible with each one.

            Faith took her time, sucking on his head while running her tongue over it to stimulate him. He responded with needy groans, just as she wanted, so she took in more and more of him until she couldn’t anymore. He had a fist full of length left, but she used her hand, twisting as she moved along him, swallowing to give him the suction and flexing feeling that drove him wild.

            Gabriel’s fingers tightened and he shifted his hips, humming praise to her as he gazed down at her. He ran the knuckles of his free hand down her cheek, then bent over her to grab the bare cheek of her ass. A smile split her lips and she pulled off of his throbbing cock to brace herself on her elbows. “You like the thong?”

            Her hands continued to stroke him, working in tandem from base to head, twisting and squeezing in a lazy pattern. It was enough to delay his response, though, and she smugly tilted her head at him. “Of course I do,” he breathed and cleared his throat, straightening up.

            “What about when I suck on your cock?” Faith whispered and ran her thumb over the head, looking at him innocently.

            “Yes, I do –I love it,” Gabriel took half a step forward, his knees now pressed against the mattress. “Do you like it?”

            “I love sucking,” she paused to run her tongue over his tip, “your thick,” she took the head into her mouth and sucked so when she pulled back it popped, “cock.”

            Gabriel growled and pulled back from her, then bent and scooped her up only to toss her onto her back on the bed. She bounced once and then was pinned down by her husband’s muscled frame. His mouth was on hers, tongue brushing her lips until she opened to him. He tasted like the Institute’s toothpaste, but she tasted like _him_. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, “You’re my gift, but I’m yours. Tell me what you want.”

            “I want…” she pursed her lips in thought, her green eyes drifting to his lips. “I want you to take it slow –make me beg for that thick cock inside me.”

            Gabriel’s smile held its own light and he kissed her cheek, then her jaw, down to her neck, following the tendon to her collarbone. “Yes, ma’am.”

            Her fingers tangled in his hair, getting a good grip on it so that she could direct him if needed, but soon it became an anchor. His mouth found the flesh of her breast, held in place by the antler-printed bra. He sucked on it until she squirmed, moving to encourage him to move the fabric out of the way and seize her nipple. Teeth grazed the firm peaks, the sensation sent static to her core. A core pressed to the hard muscles of his stomach.

            “Oh, Gabriel,” Faith whispered, back arching when he moved a hand down to the thong.

            “Yes?”

            “Keep going,” she almost demanded, but her voice was too breathless to hold authority.

            He bowed his head under her breasts and kissed her stomach, down to her belly button. The trail made her shiver, but it didn’t last long. Despite the order to go slow, her husband had already gotten down on his knees beside the bed and pulled her to the edge. He picked up her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Gabriel leaned in, mouthing at her through the cloth. The stimulation to her clit made her jump and writhe. It wasn’t slow and he wasn’t taking her time, but she liked it.

            One hand gripped the sheets and the other snagged his hair. “I said slow,” she warned and gave him a tug.

            He made a disapproving noise but slowed his pace. “Yes, ma’am.” Hot breath warmed her, adding heat and moisture to her own. He’d slowed down to the point his breath was the _only_ thing she was receiving. It was a tantalizing torture. Gabriel’s hands held her sides still, while her feet swayed across his back, pulling him closer with gentle urges.

            Turning his head, her husband breathed onto her sensitive inner thigh, then he put his mouth on her, teeth grazing over the skin. She squeezed her legs together, against him and relaxed, he smiled at her. “You liked that?”

            “Keep going,” she urged, her voice breathless.

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            After he treated the other thigh to equal treatment, Gabriel moved to her core, tongue shifting the thong out of the way enough she felt him brush her lips. A moan left her but she couldn’t quite be sure why. Anticipation? Pleasure? Both?

            Gabriel seemed satisfied with the sound and nosed the fabric further to the side, running his lips right over hers so the hair scratched and tickled and his tongue teased and taunted. Now her legs pinned him in place, keeping him there and insisting he go deeper. Not needing any more encouragement, her husband opened his mouth and lapped at her juices like a dehydrated hound to fresh water.

            A hand slid down her side, cupping her ass before coming up to her lips to let a finger slip inside. It curled up and Gabriel shifted slightly so that he could get a better angle, his mouth moving up to give his hand more room. His lips caught her clit, sucking on it and toying with it as his fingers pressed and curled, finding the spots that made her writhe beneath him.

            “Gabriel, please,” Faith whimpered and he looked up at her. His brown eyes were overtaken with black lust. He placed his free hand on her stomach, fingers splayed and palm heavy to keep her in place. His mouth and fingers made her body react, she couldn’t control it, all she wanted was a release. “Please,” she whispered and arched her back. “I need you, inside me, now.”

            Those were the magic words.

            Gabriel was up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he crawled onto the bed. Her legs were still hooked over his shoulders, she curled up, knees coming up to either side of her head when he touched his forehead to hers. She looked down at his throbbing length. The head rested on her clit.

            Rocking his hips, Gabriel dragged his cock through her drenched lips. She bit her lip and waited for him to slip in. She could feel him part her, her entrance free to him, but he backed off enough to slide right back up to her swollen clit.

            “Ah,” she looked into his face and saw him watching her, black eyes flicking to each part of her. “Please,” she whispered, her hand still in his hair squeezed his roots.

            Gabriel’s lips quirked at the corner, then he rolled his hips. His head pressed against her clit then drew through her slick, parting her lips. It felt good, and it felt even better when his head filled her entrance. Faith tilted her hips and he sunk deeper. Gabriel’s confidence wavered and he stilled, not having expected her to act. He recovered quickly and dropped his hips, plunging into her. Faith yelped in surprise and then sighed, eyes rolled back. He filled her, giving her enough to be satisfied without being hurt.

            Sheathed to the hilt, Gabriel let her adjust to him before he shifted his shoulder, allowing one of her legs down, and slid his arm under her, anchoring his fist in her hair as she was doing to him. Their mouths met and their tongues danced. He started a slow pace, barely lifting from her, just rotating his hips so that his length pressed against her walls, then he pulled out, ever so slightly.

            After a few minutes, he’d gradually worked up to slowly withdrawing his whole length before dropping it back down into her. Faith couldn’t think of anything beyond his pace, the antagonizingly slow pace.

            “Faster, Gabriel,” she pleaded and raked the nails of her free hand up his back. “Please.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he panted and she finally realized how hard it had been for him to go so slow.

            Her husband let her other leg down off his shoulder to his hip. He held her by her hair and waist, and drove into her, repeatedly, and quickly. His pace relentless, drawing out high, pleasured noises from his wife.

            “Ah, Gabriel,” she arched her back, clamping down around him. “Come for me. Deep inside me, please.”

            “Inside you?” he growled, lips beside her ear. His deep, husky voice panted with harsh breaths.

            “Yes, fill me up,” she begged.

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            Gabriel gave her two more deep thrusts before pushing down into her as deep as he could go. She felt him pulse and she squeezed him tight with all her muscles. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers in his hair, legs locked around his hips, and her core flexed, milking his length for every drop it could give.

            Their hot, sweaty bodies stuck together as he held them there. She relaxed against the bed when he stopped pulsing, but he remained inside her even as he grew soft. He didn’t move, instead, he looked at her, a small smile on his lips.

            “What?” she whispered. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

            “Merry Christmas,” he said and kissed her. This time it was slow, sweet, and they separated before either went breathless.

            “Merry Christmas, Gabriel,” Faith sighed and cupped his cheek. Then a thought occurred to her, “Oh, I have presents for you and Shaun!”

            Rolling her husband off of her, Faith sprung up and looked into the living room. “We can open them later,” Gabriel stood and turned her around by holding her hand. When she looked up, he grinned and nodded toward their on suite. “How about we shower together and then go find our boy?”

            Faith smiled up at him and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! Betcha didn’t see the Institute bit coming! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
